


Закон Голпалотта для дураков

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Оливер охренительно держится на метле. На квиддичном поле он всегда хорош — почти так же, как в постели.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104
Collections: Slytherin Team: спецквест





	Закон Голпалотта для дураков

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды Slytherin.  
> Бета: Персе.

Оливер охренительно держится на метле. На квиддичном поле он всегда хорош — почти так же, как в постели.

Хотя вот уж где, одергивает себя Маркус, а в постели они никогда вместе не были.

Зато в раздевалке — сколько угодно. В душевых, на скамейке возле шкафчиков, да хоть прямо у стены — как сейчас.

Плечи у Оливера в золотистых веснушках, и Маркусу нравится обводить их языком (глупо, по-девчачьи, но когда Маркусу что-то нравится, на всякие условности ему насрать) и пальцами с обкусанными ногтями. У Оливера руки совсем другие: с узкими мягкими ладонями — без единой мозоли, словно в жизни не держали ни квоффла, ни древка метлы. Когда-то Маркус посмотрел на них и подумал «ну прямо как у бабы, лосьоном он их каким мажет, что ли» и «мягкие, наверное», а потом как-то само собой «жалко даже, что мы руки перед игрой пожимаем всегда в перчатках» — и гляди, куда его это привело.

— Да хватит, Флинт, щекотно, — фыркает Оливер, стоит Маркусу провести губами по его шее. На вкус кожа чуть горькая от мыла, как всегда, когда он только после душа. Маркус куда больше любит вдыхать свежий, терпкий запах пота, стаскивать с Оливера влажную квиддичную форму и зарываться носом во взмокшие волосы на затылке, но успеть перехватить его сразу после матча — почти нереально. — Встань лучше на скамейку, а? Хочу тебя всего там вылизать.

Глаза у Оливера насмешливо блестят, но он явно заведен не на шутку — судя по тому, как часто и прерывисто дышит. И по тому, что вообще такое предлагает. Сам Маркус предпочел бы быстрый трах, а потом уже ласкаться, но спорить с Оливером — когда он так открыто и в то же время жадно смотрит — совсем не хочется.

Маркус молча становится на колени, молча вздрагивает, чувствуя, как поджавшихся яиц и ануса касается мокрый упругий язык, так же молча утыкается лицом в согнутые локти. Затем Оливер накрывает дырку губами, с похабным хлюпающим звуком посасывает, будто целуя, и у Маркуса перед глазами все плывет.

За ужином Оливер на него не смотрит, переговариваясь о чем-то с очкастым Уизли. За завтраком — тоже не смотрит, рассеянно заливая в себя кофе и листая книгу («Историю квиддича», Маркус издали узнал по зеленой обложке). Не смотрит и возле теплиц, направляясь со своим курсом на Травологию и словно не замечая Маркуса с Теренсом и Майлзом, которые сидят в тени дерева с фляжкой смородинового рома, а его провожают неприличными жестами.

Весь урок (что у них там сейчас должно быть, Чары?) они так и проводят, передавая друг другу фляжку и болтая обо всякой херне. В окнах теплицы Маркус время от времени видит Оливера: он обрезает листья алихоции, почти не поднимая головы от горшков с цветами. В его густых каштановых волосах играют золотистые солнечные блики — до отвращения красиво.

Последний урок, Древние руны, Маркус тоже пропускает (Снейп может сколько угодно нести чушь, не оставят же его в самом деле из-за прогулов на второй год) и, укрывшись под трибунами, наблюдает за тренировкой гриффиндорцев. Через просветы между балками виднеется чистое небо, в нем — семь фигурок на метлах, издали не крупнее спичек, и Маркусу даже вглядываться не нужно: по движениям и приемам он узнает Оливера везде.

Ему везет: после тренировки Оливер задерживается на поле, загоняя бладжеры в футляр, и в итоге Маркус зажимает его там же под трибунами, шаря ладонями под квиддичной формой и потираясь стояком о бедро.

— Ты каждый раз так заводишься с моих тренировок, — шепчет Оливер, когда Маркус запускает руку ему в штаны и ведет пальцами по члену сквозь белье — уже чуть влажное от выступившей на головке смазки. — Как ты вообще матчи выдерживаешь, стояк к земле не тянет?

Надо бы как-нибудь подколоть его в ответ, но вместо этого Маркус вдруг говорит:

— Хочу чаще с тобой видеться.

Оливер широко распахивает потемневшие от возбуждения глаза.

— Чаще раза в день? Это как — встречаться вместо завтрака, что ли?

Да хоть, блядь, вместо завтрака, хочется ответить Маркусу. Хоть кивать друг другу из-за столов, хоть видеться между уроками — само собой, не ходить за ручку, как влюбленные третьекурсницы, а хоть говорить иногда, не делать такой вид, будто...

Только это все равно звучит как исповедь влюбленной третьекурсницы, и Маркус отвечает:

— Спорим, тебе бы понравилось, Вуд? Ты бы стонал на весь замок, как течная сука, кайфовал от моего члена так, что тебя бы услышали даже на самом верху Астрономической башни, — Маркус трет большим пальцем уздечку, размазывая по ней смазку, — умолял бы дать тебе кончить, да? Смотри, да ты же весь готовый...

Задрожав, Оливер жарко, с нетерпением его целует, затем отстраняется и облизывает обветренные губы.

— Да я и отсюда могу стонать так, чтобы меня услышали даже на самом верху Астрономической башни, — говорит он с хрипотцой, ухмыляясь. — Если ты как следует постараешься.

И Маркус старается, выкинув из головы все лишние мысли — раскрывает его сперва языком, затем пальцами, облизывает соленые от пота ключицы, толкаясь внутрь набухшей головкой. Сжимает затвердевшие соски, задрав на Оливере красную квиддичную форму, накрывает кулаком его подрагивающий, багровый член и кончает с такой силой, что орет еще громче Оливера — хорошо хоть, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

После они еще долго переводят дыхание, валяясь вдвоем на смятой мантии Маркуса — грязной от травы и мокрой от спермы, но и хер с ней.

На следующее утро за завтраком Оливер смотрит на него целых два раза, а потом еще раз в коридоре — больше, правда, на Теренса, который кидается в спину Спиннет червями-свистелками, но и по Маркусу скользит взглядом. Почему-то это еще хуже. Маркус теперь ну точно как влюбленная третьекурсница: считает взгляды, того и гляди, начнет стихи сочинять, корябать имя Оливера на полях конспектов...

Когда в голову приходят первые нескладные строчки («Будь осторожен, милый Вуд! Сердце мое — хрупкий сосуд...»), Маркус ужасается и решает его разыскать.

Находит Оливера он в библиотеке. Напротив сидит очкастый Уизли и объясняет прошлогоднюю тему по Зельям, а Оливер слушает вполуха, раскрыв перед собой на коленях квиддичный журнал.

Это так в духе Оливера, что Маркус нехотя улыбается.

— Суть третьего закона Голпалотта в том, что если мы возьмем смесь из нескольких разных ядов, — занудно говорит Уизли, — то смешанное противоядие от каждого из них от нее не подействует. Вот что здесь непонятного?

Оливер задумчиво втягивает в рот кончик пера, и Маркуса окатывает волна жара.

— Ты слишком заумно объясняешь, Уизли, — вмешивается он, садясь рядом. — Вуду уже все мозги квоффлом отбили, нужен пример попроще. Допустим, тебе хреново, Вуд. Из-за целой кучи вещей: ты устал после тренировки, не выспался, эссе по Зельям не пишется, овсянка на завтрак опять водянистая, всякая такая херня. Но исправить все вместе — найти противоядие от каждого отдельного яда и смешать — невозможно. Скажем, ты расслабишься, ляжешь спать пораньше, разберешься в теме, завтрак будет вкусным — но все равно не факт, что тебе перестанет быть хреново.

Вуд смотрит на него с любопытством, Уизли — таращится во все глаза.

— В общем-то, в этом и есть суть третьего закона, — наконец объявляет Уизли таким тоном, словно сам себе не верит. Маркусу хочется ему врезать: как будто Уизли забыл, что он на курс их старше, а если бы вечно не пропускал уроки, учился бы точно не хуже Вуда.

Вот сам Вуд точно это знает.

— Смысл в том, — продолжает Маркус, глядя только на него, — что надо найти всего один ингредиент. Добавляешь его к смеси из противоядий — и она становится единым целым. И нейтрализует яд. Такой вот уникальный... ингредиент, вместе с которым не будет хреново. Если повезло такой найти — его стоит держаться. Понимаешь, Вуд?

Тот вертит в руках перо и медленно кивает. Уизли ошарашенно молчит и выглядит еще большим кретином, чем обычно.

— Вот и хорошо, — Маркус встает из-за стола, кивнув на «Расширенный курс зельеварения», — а то в наших учебниках об этом не пишут.

После тренировки Оливер ждет его возле трибун сам — впервые на памяти Маркуса.

— У меня нет времени, — напоминает Маркус, когда Оливер, бегло осмотревшись, вжимает его спиной в столб и вклинивает колено Маркусу между ног. — Мы тренируемся через двадцать минут после вас, забыл? Сейчас здесь все наши будут.

— Не забыл, — шепчет Оливер, влажно скользя губами по его шее, — просто решил пожелать тебе удачи.

Маркус подозрительно щурится.

— Если думаешь, что мы вас потом не размажем...

— Давай ты для начала размажешь меня? — перебивает Оливер. — По кровати. Моей. После тренировки. Перси нам не помешает. И остальных отгонит.

Пахнет от него ветром, средством для полировки метел и немного — свежим потом. Маркус обводит ладонью его взъерошенный затылок, сует руку под майку, поглаживая горячую кожу.

— Чего ты так странно и отрывисто говоришь?

Оливер щекотно смеется ему в шею.

— Ты признался мне в любви терминами из Зелий, и это я еще говорю странно?

С минуту оба неловко молчат. Хочется одновременно и фыркнуть — ну какая любовь, тоже мне, придумал, — и стоять так целую вечность с Оливером в обнимку, наблюдая, как небо над трибунами становится сумеречно-синим.

— Ну ладно, отлипни уже от меня, — бросает Маркус, когда Оливер отмирает и ставит ему под ухом засос. Только вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться, бесстыдно лапает Маркуса за зад. — Эй!

Оливер быстро прикусывает его мочку уха и делает шаг назад.

— Извини, — он усмехается так, что у Маркуса мигом тяжелеет в паху, — но мне здесь ждать еще минимум час, пока вы налетаетесь.

— Да можешь идти в замок, кто тебя держит.

— Ты, — просто отвечает Оливер, глядя прямо в глаза — чуть смущенно, но явно и не думая отворачиваться. — Я ведь тоже, знаешь ли, нашел свой ингредиент.

У Маркуса перехватывает дыхание, как от удара бладжером под дых.

— А если совсем честно, — тут же добавляет Оливер, не давая ему опомниться и ответить какой-нибудь романтичной бредятиной, — я ужасно хочу увидеть, как ты летаешь со стояком.

И нахально подмигивает.


End file.
